1. Field of the Invention
The technical sector of the present invention is that of thermal exchange and radiation energy collection devices, and more particularly heating, cooling and solar radiation collection devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heating and maintaining a constant temperature in a room or building is a principal concern for architects and heating engineers who must plan for and provide one or several heating sources according to the geometry of the room to be heated. Numerous means to heat a room are known: floor heating, forced-air heating, convector heating, and radiant heating or a combination of convection and radiant heating. Radiators are currently the most common heating means. They are classically produced by molding in cast iron, steel or aluminum. The heating elements in a radiator are generally made by the circulation of hot air through piping or by electrical resistance.
New extrusion techniques used on materials, and principally on aluminum, also enable radiators to be made at a lesser cost than for molded radiators. Moreover, extrusion allows certain dimensions of the radiator to be adapted as a function of the characteristics of the room to be heated.
Thus, patent ES-2182617 describes a radiator made of extruded aluminum. This radiator is made of a central body, an upper duct and a lower duct. The upper duct and the central body are in the form of tubes with heat diffusing fins. Linking means ensure the assembly of the central body and the ducts as well as the communication between the tubes and the different parts of the radiator. The central body ensures the diffusion of heat by the circulation of hot water in its tubular part. Such an arrangement advantageously enables the length of the central body and/or ducts to be adapted according to the characteristics of the room to be heated.
This radiator, however, suffers from several drawbacks. A first drawback lies in the fact that this radiator is exclusively designed to use the circulation of hot water as a heat source. It is not possible to envisage the use of another source of heat. Another drawback lies in the fact that the heat diffusion fins are integral with the tubular part of the central body or upper duct. It is thus impossible for their appearance, arrangement or dimensions to be modified.
Different means are also known that enable the temperature of a room to be reduced. At the moment, however, few systems exist which fulfill both heating and cooling functions for a room. These means are mainly air conditioners which create a hot or cold air flow. These air conditioning systems have several drawbacks. A first drawback lies in the cost of manufacture and installation. Another drawback lies in the fact that a flow of air often generates medical problems for the users (development of germs in the system, chills, etc.). Another drawback lies in the poor efficiency of these energy-consuming systems.